What it's like to have a Mommy
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: warning! major fluff and spoilers from manga 367 and 382. It's my own mothers day fanfic for Naruto. Naruto has been alone and just wants to know one thing. What is it like to have a mom? four year old Naruto's POV. Oneshot. read and review!


Ok something cute I wrote because I couldn't sleep and I wanted to write something about mothers day

**Ok something cute I wrote because I couldn't sleep and I wanted to write something about mothers day. So I'm a little late. Not that big! Anyway, it's Naruto's point of view. He's like, four in this story so suck up the fluffness. I do not own Naruto. Happy mothers day.**

Flowers are in every window of every store. Chocolates are on sale. Why is everyone like this? It's Mothers Day today. I don't know much about it. I never celebrated. I don't have a mommy like everyone else does. I don't have a daddy either. I wonder what it's like. I see some of the other kids with their mommy's today. It seems nice. I wish someone would let me know what a mommy is like. I'm following some people to find out what it's like to have a mommy.

There's a boy my age. He has brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. He's with his mommy and they're running around and having fun. She's picking him up they're both laughing. So I've learned mommy's are fun and will play with you.

There's a girl with pretty indigo hair. It's really short and her eyes are lavender. She's with a lady who must be her mommy. They look alike except her mommy's hair is long. Maybe my mommy has long hair too. The girl just fell and got hurt. She scraped her knee and that hurts. But her mommy helps her up. She just kissed the girls knee to make it better. The girl seems happy now. So mommy's not only play with you, but they make you feel better when you're hurt.

Now I see another boy. He has his hair pulled back and was staying close to his mommy. She was smiling and laughing as she holds her son's hand. The boy starts whining. He was saying he is tired and wants to go home and sleep. If I did that to anyone back when I was at the orphanage they would just push me away. But his mommy picks him up and let him sleep as she carries him. So mommy's play with you, make you feel better, and care for you when you're too tired or weak to do it yourself.

Another girl is walking by with her mommy. Her hair is pink and so is her mommy's. It's weird but it's still pretty. They are both laughing and smiling. I see the girl point up as she sees an ice cream stand. Her mommy smiles and gets her an ice cream. No one would do that for me. That girl has a nice mommy. Mommy's play with you, make you feel better, help you when you're weak, and feed you when you're hungry.

I found another boy. He has raven colored hair and his eyes are dark. But he still seems happy. He's with his mommy who has the same colored hair and eyes. I move closer to hear what they are talking about. I notice now that the boy is crying. Something about his Nii-san getting more attention than him. His mommy listens to him and picks him up. She lets him cry but hugs him gently to make him feel better. She just said something really nice to him. She said, "it's ok, I'll always be here to care for you. I'll make sure that you're always loved. That's what any mommy would do for her child". So is that it? That's what mommy's do?

All the things I saw those mommy's do. They made their kids laugh, they made them not cry, they help them when they feel weak, and they make sure you have what you need. All of those things, is that what mommy's do to love their children?

It's time for me to go home now. The sun is going down and I'm scared of the dark. I guess I'll never really understand. Maybe I just am never supposed to know what it's like to have a mommy. All those kids are lucky. They get a mommy. I just want that too.

I get home. It's all dark here. If it's dark monsters will come out. I'm scared. I turn on the lights but the lights don't come. It's scary here. I don't want to be alone in the dark. I want to be with someone. I want to feel protected. I want someone to tell me it's ok and will make me feel safe again. Someone who will make the monsters stay away and not hurt me. Someone. Anyone.

"M-Mommy... I'm scared. I-I need you!" I cry out and close my eyes to cry. It's not fair. I want a mommy. I need a mommy now. Suddenly I feel someone holding me. I open my eyes to see a lady. She's really pretty. She has long soft red hair. Her eyes are blue like mine. I don't know her, but I feel safe. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"It's ok Naruto-chan. I'll be with you forever. Don't ever feel scared. Don't ever feel alone. I'll be here with you if you need me. I'll watch you and protect you from anything that tries to hurt you." She says to me. No one has ever been like this to me. Why is she like this to me? I don't care though. I hug her close and cry. She stays with me for a long time. Then suddenly she lefts me up and look right at me. She wipes away my last tears and puts me back on the ground.

"W-Who are you?" I ask as I reach out for her. She takes my hand and whispers.

"Your Mommy Naruto…" I blink and she's gone. And as she leaves and I start crying again, the lights come back on. She kept her promise. She made the lights come back so the monsters won't hurt me.

"M-Mommy… Mommy… I wish you didn't leave me… But I'll be strong for you mommy. I learned what mommy's are like now. I'll remember that and I'll remember you Mommy!" I say as I look up at the ceiling. I look around and I see that there's homemade ramen for me at my table. In my room on the bed there's a picture. It's of my mommy. She's holding me as a baby. She's smiling. A man who looks just like me is hugging her close. It's my daddy. I hug the picture and cry more.

When I go to bed the picture is still with me. I turn off the lights and prepare for the monsters. But by my bed there is a nightlight. She's here, mommy's here. So is daddy. They're both her to protect me. I'm safe from the monsters because I know mommy won't let them hurt me. I quickly get up and go to my kitchen, I have flowers there. I pick one at take it back to my room. I place the pretty yellow flower by the nightlight and crawl back into bed.

"There. Happy Mothers Day Mommy…" I whisper. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I'm not afraid of monsters anymore.

**Ok! Major fluff I know. I was affected by the song I'm listening to. ****I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever by Cindi Lauper. Anyway, happy late mothers day. Hope everyone had a good day with their mothers. Please review!**


End file.
